


1965 To 2020

by 1dasfudge



Category: The Beatles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dasfudge/pseuds/1dasfudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if The Beatles suddenly appeared in 2020?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another series. No one can stop me now haha! :)

**October 9, 1965-New York**

On a break on tour, the boys went out to the city to celebrate a special day for a special person. It's John's birthday. They walked down the street with there collars up, briskly walking away from the wind. They were having simple conversations, enjoying the night without any random fans swarming them. They were trying to find a Bar that opened this late at night.

'Maybe we should ask for directions. I think were lost.' Paul suggested.

'Do keep in mind that we are kinda a big thing over here, one look and people start screaming.' John replied.

'That's true, but we past that building three times already.' George pointed out.

They stopped to look around. New York is such a big place. They probably should ask for directions. Paul spotted an old man on a bench. He had his cap over his face obviously sleeping. 'What about him?'

'Him? He's sleeping.' Ringo stated.

'We'll just wake him up.' They walked over to the old sleeping man. Before they even said anything, the old man said,

'I'll show you the way.'

The four was startled. Ringo asked, 'The way where?'

'I heard you're conversation. You're looking for a bar?'

'Yeah that's right.' John said.

'Well, I can show you the way,' He took off the hat on his face. 'Follow me.'

They started to follow. Ringo however lagged behind.

'Rings catch-up.' George said. 'What's up with ya?'

'I don't know if it's the pepperoni you guys dared me to eat, but i have a feeling in my tummy. I bad feeling.' Ringo said poking his belly.

'Rings, you've always had a bad stomach. It's probably something you ate.' George caught up with the others.

As they kept walking the street lights went dimmer and the car honks faded away. Then they stopped walking. They felt grass on their boots. Then a bright light flashed on them. The old man was holding a flashlight on one hand and a gun in the other.

'Alright jump in the whole!'

'Oh my god, you're crazy!' Paul yelled.

'Jump in the hole!'

'What? why?!' George asked frantically.

'Do,' He raised his gun. 'As I say.'

'Do you know who we are?!' John yelled.

'No. I don't want to know you.'

'Were the fucking Beatles you sod! If you shoot us you'll go to jail for life! You'll be hated for life!'

'Jump in the hole.' Ringo said calmly.

'WHAT?!' The three said in unison.

'Jump. In. The. Hole. I know it sounds stupid, but all he wants is us to jump in that hole over there. Who knows? The hole could be a short fall.'

'Or fifty feet!' John yelled.

'Look, either we get shot, or jump down the hole. I'm jumping in the hole.' Ringo walked over to the edge and waited for the others to come over.

'This is crazy Ringo!' George said as he walked over. Paul walked over as well.

John sighed. 'I don't want to die on my birthday..' He walked over to the edge.

They all looked down. They couldn't tell how deep it was it was too dark.

'Rings, you're telling me if we jump down this thing, we'll live?' Paul asked.

'Maybe.' They all held hands.

'On three,' John said. 'THREE!' John jumped. Dragging Paul, George, and Ringo with him.

'John- waAAAAAAAAAH' They all screamed down the hole.

\---

They all saw light and landed in a thud. They didn't know where they was. But it stunk. Rats scurried across the floor. They all got up and brushed themselves off.

'You were right Rings, we are safe...But where are we?' Paul asked.

'There's a latter...' Ringo pointed at the latter right it front of them. It traveled up and a big circle on the ceiling was on top. John began to climb up followed by the others. Once they reached the top, John pushed the big circle up and flipped it over on the other side. They all climbed off and they were looking around taking it all in. They were in a closed construction site. It was the daytime. They were at New York but...It changed. They all wandered across the field.

'I can't believe I'm saying this but should we ask for directions?'

'Paul?' John asked.

'Yeah?'

'Shut up.'

'I think he's right.' George said.

'We're in broad daylight fans will swarm us!'

'Come on John, we don't have a choice here..'

'Alright then, fine.' John raised his hands in defeat.

'What about her? She seems nice.' Ringo pointed at a brown skinned girl reading a book. They walked over to her. She looked up.

'Can I help you?' She stood up.

'Hi um, we're lost, can you tell us where the Feuilles Hotel is?' Ringo asked.

'Feuilles Hotel? That place got knocked down years ago.' She said.

'Knocked down? As in, demolished?' Paul asked.

'Yeah..Were y'all living under a rock?'

'Years ago...What's the date?' George asked.

She pulled out a rectangle thing. She clicked the side and the date appeared.

**October 9, 2020-New York.**


	2. Chapter 2

'Is that thing broken?' George asked.

'Broken? My phone's not broken.' The girl said.

'That's a phone?' Paul asked. 'Where's the cord?'

'Cell phones don't have cords...'

'It's my birthday...' John said randomly.

'Happy...Birthday..?' The girl uttered.

'No, today is October 9th, 1965. Right?'

'Look man you saw my iPhone...'

'What's an iPhone?!' John exclaimed.

The girl was taken back. Then she took a good look at them.

'Wait...Are you guys..'

'Don't scream! Please don't scream.' Ringo said.

'...A tribute band?'

'Tribute band? What's that?' George asked.

'Oh come on now, you don't have to hide the fact that y'all are a tribute band for The Beatles. What's your band name? The Fake Fab Four?' She asked.

'What-No we're not a tribute band!' John yelled.

'Well then, what are y'all?'

Ringo stepped up. 'We're The Beatles...'

Her face was confused. Then she began to laugh.

' _Sure_ you guys are _The Beatles_...And my dog can fly...' She said sarcastically.

'Let us prove it to you!' Paul exclaimed.

'Yeah...No thanks.' She began to leave.

'Don't go! George said. 'We don't know where we are, and we have no place to live. Can we please come with you?'

She turned around. 'I could add this to my essay...Why not? Come along.' She turned to leave again. The four followed her out the park. They were looking at the more tall buildings. When they were in the car, the girl put on the radio.

**"Where gonna kick it waaay old school! Here is The Beatles with All My Loving!"**

_**"Close your eyes and i'll kiss you..."** _

' _Tomorrow i'll miss you!_ ' John sang from the front seat. 'Take it away Paul!'

' _Remember I'll always be true._ George!'

' _And then while I'm away,_  Rings!'

' _I'll write home everyday_...I'm sorry I don't know your name.'

Eyes still focused on the road she replied, 'My name is Rio. And I don't sing.'

\---

When they pulled up to the apartment, the four followed her up the long flights of stairs. They walked around the house. Looking at the new technology.

'Rio!' A voice of a man echoed through the walls.

'What!' Rio yelled back.

'Where are my canvases?!'

'How should I know?!'

Footsteps echoed through the hall. 'You used them last-Oh, we have visitors?'

'Oh yeah, Mick, these four are "The Beatles".' She said

'What like a tribute band?' He asked.

'We're not a "tribute band" we're the real deal.' Ringo said.

' _Sure..._ ' He said sarcastically.

'I know it sounds crazy but the reason why were here is cause were lost.' George explained. 'It was John birthday right? And we wanted to find a bar...'

'We got lost' Paul explained. 'So we asked this old man to show us they way to a bar cause we're not from here. He leads us to this hole and...'

'He orders us to jump in this whole or he'll shoot us.' John explained.

'We jump through the hole and now were here...' Ringo explained.

'Awww they finish each others sentences how cute!' Mick said, rolling his eyes.

'Mick, I think they're telling the truth. In the ride here, they all sang. They sound just like them.'

'Really?...Quick Quiz! The semaphore message on the cover of 'Help!' actually spells...'

'NUJV!' Paul answered.

'Correct! What folk musician mistook the line 'I can't hide' for 'I get high'?

'Bob Dylan!' Ringo answered.

'Correct! Which Beatle said he liked Jelly Babies and fans pelted the candy at him?'

'Me...' George answered sheepishly.

'Correct! Now lastly, Who came up with the name "The Beatles"?

'I did! I did!' John answered.

'Now you guys easily answered that, I could think thought that you got that online, but whatever Rio believes, I believe.' Mick said putting his arm around Rio.

A small puppy interrupted the moment. Scurrying across the floor and sliding up to George-Barking relentlessly.

'Who's puppy is this?' George asked petting its head.

'It's mine.' Rio answered, picking up the brown Golden Cocker Retriever.

'What's its name?' Paul asked.

'His name is Harrison, she rescued him last month.' Mick answered.

'Harrison?' George said eyebrows raised.

'Yeah, get it cause its a harry dog?' Rio said still petting the puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I really do have a Golden Cocker Retriever named Harrison. Named after the one and only George Harrison! Also, Rio and Mick is loosely based on me and my best friend. :)


	3. Chapter 3

The four all got situated on the couch, watching reality TV. They were distracted by the Kardashians. Mick pulled Rio to the side.

'I think we should do something for John's birthday. We should get a cake or something.' Mick said.

'Oh, that would be nice...wait, how old is he again?'

'...78?'

'Not _now_. Like in 1965.'

'Oh, he'd be 25. You were never good at math...'

'Shut up! You go out and buy one, I'll keep them busy.'

'Alright.' Mick grabbed his car keys and lest the apartment. Rio situated herself between Ringo and George.

'Why is this family so famous?' John asked.

'Well, all I can say is, a little sex tape can go a long way...' Rio replied.

'Was Mick named after anyone?' Paul asked.

'Mick, he was named after Mick Jagger. His twin brother is named after you John.'

'That's nice,' John said. 'What about you Rio, are you named after the great city, Rio?'

'My mom named me, she wanted me to have a unique name. But she's not around...anyway...' John and Paul was still looking at her with guilty eyes.

'You got any instruments? I left my guitar in 1965..' George said, changing the subject.

'Yeah, there's a room..' Rio stood up to show the others. The room next to hers had drums, guitars, a bass guitar and a keyboard.

'You got a lot of instruments...why so many?' Ringo asked.

'I major in musical arts, I'm a musician. Paul, there's a left handed guitar behind you.'

'Are you left handed?' Paul asked.

'I'm ambidextrous, but I do play better left handed.'

'You're really talented then.' George said.

Rio's cheeks felt hot. 'Aw, thank you.'

They were interrupted with a booming singing voice.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YA, JOHN LENNON!'

'Looks like Mick's here.' Rio said. They all followed the continuing singing voice singing different variations of "Happy Birthday".

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR, JOHN LENNON...HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!' Mick sang.

'Aw man, I forgot it was today. Thanks.' John said.

'Make a wish!' Paul said. 

John closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and blew the candles out. The TV started to speak.

**'Hundreds gather to the Imagine monument in Central Park laying roses for the fallen peace activist-'**

Rio turned it off before the TV said who the fallen singer was. 'You guys can cut the cake, I gotta talk to Mick for a second.' Rio pulled Mick into his room.

'What's the matter?' Mick asked.

'We gotta prevent John and George hearing things about themselves.' Rio said.

'Why?'

'Because there _dead_.'

'Oh.'

'And about The Beatles breaking up.'

'Right.'

'Are you listening, Mick?'

'Honestly, I'm thinking about that cake..'

'Mick I'm serious!'

'I know, I know. I understand.'

'Good. Now go get cake.' And like that Mick bolted for the chocolate cake. Meanwhile Rio went into her room, trying not to wake the sleeping puppy. She took down her Abby Road poster, her Sgt Pepper poster, and her Yellow Submarine poster. She put away her all Beatle albums 1966 and down. Then she put her pink ukulele under her bed.

\---

'Y'all need a new get-up.' Rio announced to the four.

'Get-up?' Paul asked.

'Yeah, new clothes. You guys look...too old for this generation.'

'Too old? We're in our twenty's!' Ringo said.

'So, you guys need to look like you're in your twenty's..of this generation. Mick has some clothes in his closet...' Rio turned to Mick who was passed out after eating all that cake. 'Off to his room then!'

The four rummaged through the closet, picking items that they liked. Rio wasn't paying attention, until George took off his shirt. Rio's cheeks felt so hot she slid out the room faster than ever. 'Just tell me when you're done!' she called from the hallway.

'Chill out Rio. Remember, he's the age of your grandpa.' Rio said to herself.

'We're done!' John called.

'All ready?' Rio said.

The four made their way out the room. George had the grunge look. He wore a black beanie, a light brown plaid shirt, over that was a red sweater with studs on the shoulder area, blue jeans rolled up in the bottom, and combat boots. Paul had the preppy look. He wore a white buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a light brown belt, light green jeans rolled up at the end, and white toms. Ringo had the chilled out look. He wore a white shirt, grey joggers, and white shoes. John had the urban look. He wore and over sized plaid shirt with an over sized grey shirt under,  really ripped jeans, and light brown combat boots.

'Wow, y'all look...wow.' Rio said.

'Thanks.' They all said in unison.

'Since you're all dressed we might as well go out! You know, to get used to 2020.'

'Let's see a movie!' Paul suggested.

'A movie sounds great! Mick!'

'Huh what?' Mick woke up from his slumber.

'What movies are out tonight?'

'There's that new Bond movie..' Mick yawned.

'As in James Bond? I'm in!' George exclaimed. The others agreed.

Mick stood up and looked at the four. 

'Hey, aren't those _my_ clothes?'


	4. Chapter 4

Rio woke up to the sent of pancakes. Her favorite breakfast meal. She got up and stretched and made her way to the kitchen. Mick was making breakfast.

'Sleepyhead's awake.' Mick said.

'You rarely make breakfast, why today?'

Mick shrugged. 'I'm just in the cooking mood. We haven't had visitors in a while.'

'That's understandable.'

'So...when are you going to tell George that you like him?'

'Pardon?'

'You heard me!'

'Mick, he has a girlfriend.'

'In a different decade!'

'That wouldn't change anything! We still have to find they're way out.'

'Oh come on Rio, I've seen the way you look at him... y'all two should collab.' Mich sang.

'Shut up. He doesn't know that I like the band anyway...'

'Oh please, you named your puppy after him.'

Rio was going to say something back but then the four made their way to the kitchen.

'I SMELL PANCAKES!' John yelled.

'John, it's too early in the morning for this.' George complained. 

'It's too early in the morning for your complaining.' John replied. 'Pass those cakes Mickey!'

The group ate their pancakes and talked among themselves.

'Oh crap what time is it?' Mick asked.

Rio tapped the side of her phone. '8:45'

'Class starts in 10 minutes! Rio can you drive me there?' Mick said quickly putting his dish in the dishwasher.

'Why me?'

'My car's getting fixed, remember?'

'Oh right, are we going in your pajamas? Rio asked.

'There's no time!' Mick was out the door.

'What's happening?' Paul asked.

'Mick's somewhat late.' Rio said while grabbing her keys.

'Are you lot in high school?' Ringo asked.

'Collage.' Rio slipped on her UGGs 'I'll be back. Do me a favor and stay out of my room?'

'And what if we do?' George asked.

'Something bad might happen while you're sleeping.' She gave a death stare towards all of them and left.

'She seems nice.' John said sipping his orange juice.

They finished they're breakfast.

'What do we do now?' Paul asked.

'Oh I don't know, maybe we could jam in a room full of instruments...' John said somewhat sarcastically.

'Oh yeah, we can do that!' Paul replied.

'George are ya in?' Ringo asked.

'I'm just gonna watch TV.' George said.

'That reality TV's gonna rot your brain.'

'And I will allow it.'

While the others was jamming in the other room, George watched TV.

'Of course he's not the father!' George exclaimed.

Harrison, the puppy whimpered towards George's leg.

'Aw, you wanna play, don't you?' George said while petting the pup.

Harrison perked up and ran to get his favorite ball. When he returned he dropped it on George's foot.

The two played catch for what it felt like hours. George threw to hard and threw the ball in Rio's room. George was about to go in but thought of her threatening words.

'It'll only be for a second.' George said to himself.

He made his way through the room looking for the slobbery ball. He checked under the bed. All he saw was a pink ukulele. He pulled it out, without thinking he began to play it. 

_I want to tell you_   
_My head is filled with things to say_   
_When you're here_   
_All those words, they seem to slip away_

George noticed there was something written on the pink ukulele. The words: George Harrison.

Then the door shut.

George looked up. Rio was standing there, arms crossed.

'Rio! Um..what took you so long?' George asked while slowly putting the uke under the bed.

'Traffic's a bitch. George please tell me why you're in my room?' Rio asked.

'I-I was playing with Harrison...I threw the ball in the room-'

'And why isn't the ball in your hand?'

'I was looking for it! But then I saw the uke...I couldn't resist. I love guitars.'

'What did you see on it?'

'I s-saw...I saw my autograph...how do you have my autograph?'

'George, I thought you were a cool guy, now I have to kill you...'

'What! You're going to kill me?'

'No! George, this is invasion of privacy!'

'Look I didn't mean to-Can you please tell me why you have me autograph?

'Why is that important?'

'Because...I want to know!'

'Fine, you wanna know?'

'Yeah, I do!'

'Fine, it was 1999. Before my dad was a complete fuck-up. We were in the garden shop getting garden tools to help with my school garden. We were getting shovels when my dad got tapped on the soldier. A man asked which flowers are pretty: Chrysanthemums or Cyclamens. That man was you. I said Chrysanthemums and he said "I was thinking the same thing." I quickly pulled you my pink ukulele  and my sharpie and asked for him to sign it. He said "Of course." As he was signing it he said Are you  bit young to know who I am?" and I said. "You're never to young to know George Harrison!" He laughed and looked to my dad and said "You've got a funny daughter." Then my dad said "I sure do, what brings you to New York?" And he said "I'm here to see a friend." He had to go, when he was going to pay for his seeds, I said "Goodbye!" and all he did was smile and wave. So there! That's how I have your autograph!'

Rio sat down on the floor. George said across from her.

'I'm sorry-'

'No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that.'

'I shouldn't have gone in your room...So how old were you? When you met...me.'

'I was 8, I think...'

'George are you alright?' Paul yelled through the door.

'We heard screaming!' John yelled.

'We're all right!' George yelled. 'we're okay, right?'

'Right.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But seriously don't go into Rio's room. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jeez, it's been a while! Sadly...school started. :( I might post a bit late then I'm used to. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

**November 2nd, 2020**

Rio, Paul, John, Ringo, and Mick was on there way to the pharmacy. George was at home alone, sick. They all made there way out the car.

'Okay, you three, can I talk to y'all real quick?' Mick said, pointing to the three. 'Rio, we'll meet you inside.'

Rio nodded tiredly, it was early in the morning.

'What's up, Mick?' John asked.

'Yes! It's Rio's birthday today.' He replied.

'Really? She never talked about it.' Paul said.

'She doesn't really like to do anything for her birthday, but this year, she turns 25. I want her to have a good birthday y'know?'

'Yeah, we understand.' Ringo said.

'So what are we doing?' Paul asked.

'I'm going to buy the medicine with Rio, I'll persuade her to go to Starbucks with me. Y'all will go across the street and buy her a present. Here.'

Mick handed the three, 20 dollar bills.

'Now this ain't 1965 anymore. Prices went up, don't be too surprised.'

'Andrew Jackson's not on the twenty anymore? John asked.

'Harriet Tubman...Wow!' Ringo said.

'Yeah, welcome to 2020. Alright, break!' Mick said clapping his hands.

Mick went left and the three went right.

\---

George rolled out of bed, finishing his third nap today. With a blanket wrapped around him, he made his way to the kitchen. As he opened the fridge door there was a note taped to the outside of the cake container. 

> _**Geo,** _
> 
> _**DO NOT EAT THE CAKE, WE WILL HAVE IT LATER.** _
> 
> _**-M** _

 George looked at the cake written in icing, it said: _Happy Birthday Rio!_

'It's her birthday?'

George shrugged it off. Getting a box of cereal instead. Too lazy to get a bowl, or milk, he ate from the box instead. Now he's in the living room watching the third season of _Friends._ The door bell rang. He sighed. The doorbell rang again and again.

'Ugh, coming!'

He shuffled to the door and opened it.

'Whatever you're selling, the answer is no.' He said quickly.

'Oh, I'm sorry, is Rio here? Who are you?' The man asked.

'I'm George. Who are you?'

'Lin, my name is Lin. I'm an old friend of Rio's. It's her birthday so I got her flowers. Is she here?'

'No, she's not here at the moment.'  George was about to lose the door but Lin's foot stopped it.

'Can I leave this with you? So you can give this to her. Please?'

'Fine whatever.' George sniffled and grabbed the flowers. 'Maybe come later. She might be here by then. Goodbye now.'

George shut the door.

\---

'George, were home!' Mick yelled.

The group came back with Starbucks and hidden wrapped presents. 

George shuffled to the group, with cereal crumbs all over his blanket.

'Where's the drugs?' George asked.

'I hope you mean medicine.' Mick replied. 'Oh my goodness! Harrison's peeing on your bed Rio!'

'Harrison no!' Rio sprinted to her room.

'Alright, help me with this cake!' Mick said opening the fridge.

'Mick, Harrison's sleeping what are you-Oh jeez...'

'Happy birthday to you...' The five sang.

'Please don't.' Rio said.

'Happy birthday to you...'

'I actually have homework to do...'

'Happy birthday dear Rio...'

'This better be chocolate cake!'

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!' They sang while Mick put a party hat on Rio's head.

Rio blew out the candles and they cheered. After George took his medicine and the cake was cut, everyone was enjoying the cake.

'Who got me flowers?' Rio asked.

'This guy gave it to me, to give to you.' George said.

Rio read the note allowed:

> _**Happy Birthday Rio** _
> 
> _**Please forgive me,** _
> 
> _**-L** _

Rio's hand began to shake. She unwrapped the plastic around the flowered and shoved the flowers down the garbage disposal. She flicked the switch on and watched the flowers do down the drain.

'Whoever this "L" is, they must've made you mad...' John muttered.

'Lin was his name, he said he was an old friend...' George recalled.

The doorbell rang. Mick went to open the door. It was Lin.

'Lin, you should leave.' Mick said.

'No, let him in.' Rio said emotionless.

Lin walked in slowly. 'Can I sit?'

'No. Lin, why are you here?' Rio asked, arms crossed.

'I came to say-'

'I'm sorry? You said that last time.' Mick said.

'If I can chime in, what did you do to upset Rio so much?' Paul asked.

'Oh yes, please tell them.' Rio whispered.

'No let me!' Mick yelled. 'Our buddy here, was a very close friend of ours. Growing up it was always Rio, Mick, and Lin. When we got older, Rio and Lin fell in love. They were inseparable, so inseparable that he proposed! We were all so happy then one day...'

'One day I decided to come home early from class. I was my birthday, I wanted to look nice for my date with him, with Lin. I went into my room, and guess what I saw!'

'Rio please-'

'I saw my "fiance" with another woman! Sleeping together!'

'And I regret the day so much!'

'A year later he still begs for me to come back to him.'

'Dude...' Ringo said.

'Lin, _please_ leave.' Mick said, exhausted.

'Okay okay, I will. I tried, but I won't give up.' Lin left.

'I think i'll just go to bed.' Rio said, quietly.

'Hold on a minute,' George grabbed Rio's arm. 'You got presents, don't you want to know what they are?'

'Yeah, yeah I want to know.' Rio said, wiping her tears away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: My birthday's November 2nd! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, it's been so long! So... my laptop literally stopped working? Like it was on one second and then stopped the next. I'm currently using my brother's laptop. He's in collage so he barely uses it. School's been giving me endless amounts of homework. And there is currently a lot of family problems happening. That was the run down! I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)

**December 31, 2020**

'Oi Mick, you guys do anything for New Year's?' Paul asked from the couch.

'Do we do anything for New Years? DO WE DO ANYTHING FOR NEW YEAR'S?'

'Mick, chill.' Rio said while making breakfast.

'Paulie, you're talking to the king of New Year parties! I have been king ever since middle school bro.'

'Says who?' Paul asked.

'Says Facebook. But seriously, people love my parties. Everybody's there!'

'Speaking of parties, what's the theme this year?' Rio asked, putting the pancakes on all of the plates.

'A theme! I completely forgot!' Mick exclaimed.

'Talk about "King of New Year's", doesn't even have a theme!' John said.

'Hey hey, the king always has a backup plan!'

Rio rolled her eyes and went to her room.  She looked at the five things that the guys got her for her birthday:

A unicorn onesie from Mick.

A brand new sketch pad from John.

A Diana Ross vinyl record from Paul.

A Galaxy Mug from Ringo.

And a miniature pink ukulele key chain. Exactly identical like her own. Signed on the back reads: George xx

'Knock knock.'

She turned around. It was George.

'George, hey what are-'

'Amy New Year resolutions?' He asked.

She scoffed. 'No one ever keeps those, man.'

'Just wanted to start conversation...How's you dad?'

'Excuse me?'

'How's your dad?'

'I couldn't care less about him. He could jump off the face of the earth and I wouldn't care...' Rio whispered.

'What did he do to you?'

'Why do you care?'

'Answer my question first.'

'I'll leave instead.' Rio began to leave but George blocked the way. He closed the door, and locked it. 

'He's just a fuck-up.' Rio looked down.

'There has to be a reason why he's a "fuck-up."'

'Jeez George,' Rio sighed. 'My mom, she had a bad heart for all her life. After she had me, It progressively got worse. And my so-called-father drank more. He got so angry at her for no reason sometimes. For things I'll never understand. Then he turned at me. He yelled at me so much that I became afraid of him. I would shake whenever he raised him voice. And then she died. I was in ninth grade. He never looked at me the same way again. As if it was my fault that she died. He switched to drugs, got even more violent. At the middle of the night I would sneak into Mick's house or-dare I say it-Lin's house, because he got so angry. When I graduated High school I packed my things and moved in with Mick. I never saw him since.' Rio sat down on her bed.

'The reason why I asked for him was because last night-when I was getting a midnight snack-he called. He asked for you and I said you're asleep. He must've thought I was Mick because he said "Mick, it's Freddie. Rio's father. Tell her that I'm sorry."' George explained.

'He always calls on that day yesterday. December 30th was the day she died.'

'I hope you think I'm not being nosy, it's just, I'm the only one in the band that doesn't have a bad childhood y'know? Sometimes things get sad. Whenever Paul and John think about their mums or Richie gets a bad memory from the hospital, I'm always there for them to vent to. And so I did that with you.

'You weren't being nosy, you was just being a good friend.'

'Rio! George! Come quick!' Mick's booming voice echoed through the door.

When George and Rio stepped out of her room they walked into four boys verbally instituting each other. 

'Whats' going on?' George asked.

' _They_ want Masquerade theme and _I_ want Neon. We can't decide so what do y'all think?' Mick said.

'Jesus Mick do both!' Rio yelled in annoyance.

'Fair...' The four said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only part one. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my golly! It's been too long! Let me update y'all real quick:  
> ~I'm moving. Like in two months, but we've been packing really quickly for some reason  
> ~My laptop's STILL broken. I mentioned this before I think, but my brother's in collage and he needs his laptop more than I do apparently.  
> ~School's been a pain in the ass  
> ~Aaannnddd I had no idea what to post, I had original ideas, but thought it was too predictable. But now I know what the end-game is!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Now they were planning, kinda last minute, but planning. Mick was making the invitations on Facebook, John and Paul was learning the top hits of 2020 to preform at the party, George and Ringo was decorating, and Rio was in charge of food. She was at the super market, skimming brand named chips and dips. Bags and bags of sweets, chips, dips, red solo cups, ping-pong balls, and alcohol filled the cart. She paid and made her way to the parking lot. Where did she park? She looked left and right trying to remember which side she parked in. 

'Rio?'

She froze, she knew that voice.

'Rio? Is that you?'

_Lin_.

She jerked the cart forward and briskly sped walked to the parking lot.

'Hey! Wait up!'

Now she's clicking her car button, _praying_ to hear a _"beep-beep"._

_Beep-beep_. She sped her pace to the end of the parking lot. Avoiding the ex. She felt her cart jerk left the opposite direction of where her car was.

'Rio!'

'What! I have a party to plan!'

'Can I please talk to you?' He asked.

'You can talk to the cops if you keep following me!'

'I wasn't following you! I was shopping for a mask. I guess we're going to the same party.' He pointed to her cart.

Dammit Mick. She thought. 

'Can we sit?' He gestured to the two picnic tables near the parking lot.

She sighed and nodded a "yes" and pushed their cart towards the tables. Once they were seated, Lin began to speak.

'You know what happened, but you don't know the full story. Before this whole cheating thing started, you remember how stressed out I was, right?'

'You had that big exam coming up.'

'That's right. I pulled all nighters, writing outlines and reviewing flashcards. I was delusional and tired. Then, a friend of mine-

'You mean the girl you slept with?'

'She visited, a mess, crying. The relationship she had with her boyfriend, it wasn't the best. She said "I hate to bother you right now, but I don't know where to go." Then she said, "My boyfriend's doing me wrong-beating me, cheating on me, mistreating me. And then he would go and not return till dawn. I don't think I can go on like this." So being the good friend I was, I comforted her she said "You're so kind I wish I had a man like you." Then she kissed me. My mind was telling me to kick her out. But my body...stayed...and'

'Y'all had sex. No need to finish. Why are you telling me this? You know me. I hold grudges for years! What makes you think i will forgive you? Cheating is a choice! You might do it again.'

'I want you to forgive me. That's all I want. I told you this because I want you to know that I made a terrible mistake, that I regret and I lost my true love. I lost my best friend.'

Rio felt her heart beat quicken. His caring voice always made her heart rate quicken. She shook off the feeling.

'You have a long way to go, Lin. You can start by going to Mich's party. But don't talk to me or my friends.'

'That's a start I guess, a hug goodbye?'

'How 'bout a handshake goodbye.' She extended her hand out. They shook hands. His lingering touch made her heart swell.

\---

When Rio finally went home, they all started to put the finishing touches of the decorations. Black lights are installed. Foods out. People are invited. Lyrics are memorized.

'It's time to party!' Mick yelled.

'Mick did you invite Lin on accident?' Rio asked.

'PARTY!' Mich yelled exiting the room, avoiding the question entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only part 2 y'all. Would you forgive Lin? Or nah. Let me know. Or nah. ;)
> 
> Any Hamilton fans reading? If so, I bet you can guess what song inspired me to write Lin's explanation. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weekend's coming! That means more chapters in the future! Enjoy! :)

Rio can hear the music blaring as she fixes herself a drink. She adjusts her eyes to the darkness. There are neon colored flashing lights all around, but they are not bright enough to reach beyond that. It's very crowded. As she finishes her drink, dancing sweaty bodies press and rub up against her. She don't mind. She feels eyes on her as she passes through the crowd. People wore bright colored clothes. Broken glow sticks fill the floor, since people broke them to put on their clothes to create a spattered neon look. Bright colored masks cover peoples faces.  For some reason she feels a little out of place at places like these, even though she looked stunning. Her white dress was torn at the bottom. She wore ripped black netted tights and combat boots. She wore a feathered mask with bright yellow feathers on front. She grab a few complimentary glow stick. She hears Paul's vocals echo through the room. She pushed her way to the front. There stood Paul, belting out the lyrics to their version of Drake's song _Hotline Bling._ She's already sweating, but it feels good. Like she's releasing the days stress. Her body moves to the rhythm of the music. Mick says She dances like a gorilla on fire in an ant hill, but she don't care, it makes her happy. Ever since The Beatles appeared in 2020, It's almost like her life has gotten a little better.   


The song ended, and Paul, filled with energy said,

'Thank you! We're gonna do another throwback Drake song if it's okay,'

The crowd cheered anyway, they loved them.

'How wants to duet with our buddy George?' Paul asked.

Many females in the crowd raised their hands, some was raising their cups. And Rio, probably the only girl in the crowd that didn't raise her hand, gets chosen by Paul.

'Oh, is that Rio? Get up here girl!'

Suddenly, random hands push her to the front, right next to George. He introduces the song.

'This one's called _Too Good_.'

He begins to play the opening cords singing the "Oh Yeahs" Rio spots someone in the crowd. He was using a napkin to wipe his sweat away. It was Lin.

_ I don't know how to talk to you _  
_I don't know how to ask you if you're okay_  
_My friends always feel the need to tell me things_  
_Seems like they're just happier than us these days_  
_Yeah, these days I don't know how to talk to you_  
_I don't know how to be there when you need me_  
_It feels like the only time you see me_  
_Is when you turn your head to the side and look at me differently_

Suddenly there was an urge inside of her. Fierceness. A feeling she never felt in a long time.

_Yeah, and last night I think I lost my patience_  
_Last night I got high as the expectations_  
_Last night, I came to a realization_  
_And I hope you can take it_  
_I hope you can take it_

_I'm too good to you_  
_I'm way too good to you_  
_You take my love for granted_  
_I just don't understand it_  
_No, I'm too good to you_  
_I'm way too good to you_  
_You take my love for granted_  
_I just don't understand it_

Rio grabbed the mic from the stand. With a few shots still in her system she began to dance and sing. The crowed started to cheer.

_I don't know how to talk to you_  
_I just know I found myself getting lost with you_  
_Lately you just make me work too hard for you_  
_Got me on flights overseas, and I still can't get across to you_

She directly sang to Lin. His face read anger and jealousy. 

_And last night I think I lost my patience_  
_Last night I got high as the expectations_  
_Last night, I came to a realization_  
_And I hope you can take it_  
_I hope you can take it_

 Girls shouted "You go girl!" and "Yas slay!" Rio put the mic back on the stand and sang with George.

I'm too good to you  
I'm way too good to you  
You take my love for granted  
I just don't understand it  
No, I'm too good to you  
I'm way too good to you  
You take my love for granted  
I just don't understand it

George turned to Rio, eyes filled with flirtation. Rio's cheeks felt hot. The crowed started to "Wooo" and "Ohhh" as if they liked what they was seeing. George began to sing.

_Years go by too fast_  
_I can't keep track_  
_How long did we last?_  
_I feel bad for asking_  
_It can't end like this_  
_We gotta take time with this_  
_Cock up yuh bumper, sit down pon it_  
_Let me see if this is something I can fix_  
_You got somebody other than me_  
_Don't play the victim when you're with me_  
_Free time is costing me more than it seems_  
_Sacrificing things_  
_And I wanna tell you my intentions_  
_I wanna do the things that I mention_  
_I wanna benefit from the friendship_  
_I wanna get the late night message from you, from you_  
_I put my hands around you_  
_Gotta get a handle on you_  
_Gotta get a handle on the fact that_

She glanced at Lin, he was angry and jealous. Exactly what Rio wanted to see from him. She sang with George again.

_I'm too good to you_  
_I'm way too good to you_  
_You take my love for granted_  
_I just don't understand it_  
_No, I'm too good to you_  
_I'm way too good to you_  
_You take my love for granted_  
_I just don't understand it_

Literally out of nowhere, John began to sing the part that was kinda impossible to sing or understand. He must have really memorized the lyrics.

_Gyal a you mi waan_  
_Pay fi yuh visa meck yo fly out regular_  
_Baby, cock up yuh bumper, sit down pon it_  
_Gyal yo pum pum good and yuh fit_  
_Mi wi give you everything weh deh in my wallet_  
_And in my pocket_  
_Cock up yuh bumper, sit down pon it_  
_Gyal yo pum pum good and yuh fit_  
_Mi wi give you everything weh deh in my wallet_  
_And in my pocket_

The song ended. The crowd went wild. Shouting "Encore!" Mick was the loudest one of them all, he shouted "GO BEST FRIEND! THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND!"

Rio looked out at the cheering crowd. Lin was gone.

The night went on, filled with laughs, drinking, and singing. Next thing you know it it's 11:55.

Ringo fumbled with the remote and turn the channel to Dick Clark's Rocking' New Years Eve. After that John and Paul pulled Ringo outside. Rio wondered why, it's almost time to countdown.

'Hey.' He said.

'Hey.' She replied.

'You know, I really liked singing with you tonight.'

'I did too.'

'FIFTEEN SECONDS!' Mick yelled out, drunkenly.

'Actually, I really liked living with you these couple of months.' He said, looking at her lips.

'I did too.' She said, eyelids fluttering.

'FIVE!'

'Hey, Rio?.'

'FOUR!'

'Yes, George.'

'THREE!'

'I'm going to kiss you now!'

'TWO!'

'Okay.'

'ONE-HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!'

The two leaned in and kissed. So did others. Mick turned around to congratulate Rio, but all he did  was drop his cup.

Music played again. _December, 1963_ began to play.

_ Oh, what a night _

_ Late December, back in '63 _

_ What a very special time for me _

_ As I remember, what a night _

_ Oh, what a night _

_ You know, I didn't even know her name _

_ But I was never gonna be the same _

_ What a lady, what a night _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop! A drunken kiss or will they remember tomorrow? :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? :)

**The Night Before**

'It's 11:55 lads, time for a meeting.' Paul yelled over the loud music.

'What about George?' Ringo asked.

'He's too busy making googly eyes at Rio. We'll tell him later.' John replied.

John took Paul and Ringo by the collars and made their way out.

'What's this about?' Paul asked.

'Lads, we've been in this year for too long, I think it's time to go back. Back to 1965.' John announced, arms crossed.

'John, really? You said it yourself that you like this time!' Ringo replied.

'I know, then I started to miss my son and wife! Ringo, don't you miss Mo? And Paul, you miss Jane, right?'

Both of the buzzed men nodded their heads.

'Not only our girls, but don't you miss making music? Music here is great, but I miss Our music, y'know? Okay, I don't know when, but we will be planning on getting back. I think we need to find that crazy old man.'

\---

**The Day After**

Rio wakes up with a pounding headache. Foggy but familiar, she experienced hangovers before but this would have to be her worst one. She has a dry mouth, super dry eyes. She finds large bruises that she can't explain. Is this a hickey or a bruise? She thinks. She woke up on the couch. Red solo cups are everywhere. It looks like everyone left. She looks over to her right, George is there. She drinks 3 large glasses of water and takes 2 ibuprofen. Mick was already up.

'Morning. Mick said picking up trash.'

'Morning. You don't have a hangover? Rio asked.'

'I had one. I sobered up though.'

'Ah,'

'Do you remember last night by any chance?'

'No. Why?'

'You did things.'

'Like?'

'You did a thing that you and George will always remember.'

'Mick, you're scaring me.'

'He kissed you.'

'Okay, Mick...'

'No seriously, he kissed you and I saw it. Rio, you know I was just kidding when I said you and George should date right?'

'I know, Mick, I can't remember last night, it's too blurry alright?'

'Maybe This should jog your memory.'

Mick pulled out his phone and  tapped it a video popped up:

_'3...2...1! Happy New Year! Woo! Happy New Year Rio-Oh my God!' Mick was shocked._

_'Look at those two!' A random girl screamed._

_**The video panned on the two of them kissing.** _

_'Oh what a night, Late December back in '63-'_

The video abruptly ended. The song was still echoing through her head. A sudden chill went up her spine.

'Look Rio, I'm not mad at you, I'll never be mad at you. it's just, I don't want this relationship with you and George to happen. Hear me out. It makes me so happy that you're living your dreams of kissing the late George Harrison. But we gotta get these guys back in 1965. It'll be too hard for you to deal with. Do you understand?' Mick asked, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

'Y-Yeah. Um, yeah I understand.' She kept replaying that night in her head. Did that really happen?

'Morning guys, I have a killer hangovAHHHH!' George jumped on one leg, holding his other foot.

'George!' The two yelled in unison and ran to his help.

'I stepped on glass, broken glass!'

'It's okay we can remove it, if i can find the glass.' Mick said sheepishly.

'Find it? you're telling me that its in my foot?!' George was close to tears.

'George we got something to tell you-BLOOD!' Ringo's knees gave out.

'What happened?' Paul asked.

'We'll explain in the car ride to the hospital. Help me carry him!' Rio yelled.

\---

**The Night Before**

Lin stormed out of the house, upset.

'That George guy has the nerve to hit on my girl! Oh, he'll regret that! Yes, he will.'

He pulled out his phone and typed a number.

'Oye José,

_'Lin!_

'No hemos visto en un tiempo. Vamos a ponerse al día, eh?

_'Oh si!_

'Vamos a conocer en nuestro antiguo aliado. Tenemos que sacar a un hombre.

_'Por qué?_

'El es un hombre que me mantiene lejos de Río. Voy a estar allí en media hora. Adiós.'

He hung up and turned on his car. He started to sing,

'I may not always love you  
But long as there are stars above you  
You never need to doubt it  
I'll make you so sure about it

God only knows what I'd be without you...'

'Adiós George Harrison!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Lin said.. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

The hospital corridor is stuffy and the air has an undertone of bleach. The walls are magnolia and are scraped in places from the hundreds of crash carts that have bumped into them. The pictures on the walls are cheap benign prints of uplifting scenes and above the double doors are large blue plastic signs with the areas of the hospital that lie ahead. Then the six busted through the main entrance of the emergency room. All caring a wounded George. He lost a lot of blood, he's white as a sheet. They all started to panic. There was screaming on the ward. People in the waiting room looked on, stunned, unable to do anything. Four sets of arms clamped around his legs, two other nurses entered the room in their neon pink scrubs. Together they lifted him up and placed him on a crash cart. George cried as if his brain was being shredded from the inside. Emotional pain flowed out of his every pore. From his mouth came a cry from so raw that even the eyes of the strangers around them were suddenly wet with tears. The nurse's stroked his hair and returned the ER, taking George away with them. 

The five stood there stunned, numb, unable to register what just happened. They're eyes was left with a stinging sensation. Rio sat in the ground head in hand, silently weeping. She didn't know why she cared so much. Maybe it was the fact that George looking pale like that, will later on relive that feeling of pain, this time there won't be a happy ending.

Hours went by, still nothing.

'They're just operating on a foot! Why should it take this long?' John asked.

'Sometime's surgery just works that way.' Ringo said sarcastically.

'This wouldn't have happened if we just-' John was interrupted by Paul.

'John not now.' Paul squeezed his nose bridge.

'What?' Mick asked.

'Nothing.' John replied.

'No, you started it finish it.'

'I don't think it matters-' Ringo started.

'Finish what you were going to say, John.'

'Fine! This wouldn't have happened if we just celebrated my birthday at the hotel! There, I said it!'

No one said a word.

'I know it's a bit premature but, Paul, Ringo, and I talked about returning back to 1965. It's for the best.' John put his head down. 'This time with you two has been great but-'

'Does George know?' Rio asked, the first time she said anything in hours.

'No, we were going to, but then he stepped on glass.' Paul said.

'Then talk this over with him, not me.' Rio looked on, face expressionless.

\---

Everything was foggy. George woke up to a pretty nurse, looking a lot like Pattie, his girlfriend.

'Ah, Mr Harrison you're awake.'

'What happened?' He asked.

'You had a massive glass in your foot. We successfully took it out. Thankfully with the technology we have today, you should be able to walk fine in a few days.'

'Really! Where are my friends?'

'In the waiting room, I'll tell them you're awake. While I'm gone, take the medicine on your right.' She stood to leave.

'Thanks Pattie.' George reached over to grab the medicine.

The nurse turned back, confused. 'You're welcome, Mr Harrison.'

Right when the nurse left, a doctor walked in.

'Ah, Mr Harrison yes?' The doctor said with a thick accent.

'Yes that's me.' George raised his medicine to drink.

'Oh my my, that's the wrong medicine. Take this one.' He handed George a pill.

'Oh, okay. I need-'

The doctor handed George a cup of water.

'Oh, thank you.'

George popped the pill into his mouth then drank the water after. Almost instantly, there was a bitter taste in his mouth. Things started to move slightly, Thing went blurry.

'D-doctor, am I supposed to feel t-this way?'

'Oh yes, _amigo_.'

'A-amigo...'

George looses consciousness.

' _Buenas noches_ , George.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A plot twist! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeyyy. It's been a while. Hehe :)

Though his eyes are open he can't think of why; his heart is pounding, mind empty. It's as if a hypodermic of adrenaline has been emptied into his carotid. His strain into the utter darkness, breathing rate beginning to steady. He was in the back of a van, tied up. He could hear a conversation through the wall. The people spoke Spanish. There was a window on the very top.

'Hello?'

The conversation abruptly stopped.

'Where the hell am I?' 

The small window opened.

'Hello George.' It was Lin.

'You!'

'Ah, it is me!'

'What the hell do you want from me?'

'Rio.'

'What? What about her?' George asked.

'Iv'e seen the way she looks at you. Its all there! Do I really need to explain the New Year's party?'

'What happened at the party? I was drunk.'  George rolled his eyes.

Lin pulls out his phone and plays the infamous video of George and Rio kissing.

'This video's going viral on Facebook.'

'Look, I know what this looks like but its not that! Rio and I are just friends! I was wasted and when I'm drunk I get flirty, I can't help it!'

'Yeah, yeah whatever.'

'What are you going to do to me?'

'Kill you.' Lin glared.

'YOU'RE DAFT!!'

'Don't worry, I won't kill you now. I gave your friends an hour to find you. Trust me-'

An alert caused Lin's phone to vibrate. He flashed his phone for George to see. It reads:

**BREAKING NEWS: HOSPITAL PATIENT MISSING**

'They're already looking for you.'

\---

The five was still waiting for their injured friend. A nurse rushed up the them.

'You guys came with Mr. Harrison right?' She asked.

'Yeah, what's wrong?' John said.

'Come with me!' She ran back and the rest followed. 

Inside there was a bunch of nurses and doctors rushing around shouting "Code: Yellow!, Mr. Harrison Code: Yellow!"

They all ran to Georges hospital bed. All there was left was the clothes that he arrived with and a note. John picked up the note and read it allowed

> **If you want your delightful friend back, you have one hour. Any later he's dead. -L**

'Shit how long was this here?!' Mick yelled.

'Two minutes, we already called the cops.'

'The cops are too slow!' Rio yelled.

'Rio wait! What's happening where are we going?' Ringo asked.

'Lin's got George. And we know where he's taking him.' She replied.

'Where?' John asked.

'Lin went into the wrong crowd in high school, Rio got him out but the people he was with, They did some fucked up things to people. Lin's threatening death. He would never kill anyone, torture yes, but never kill.' Mick replied.

'That's why we're driving up to Brooklyn to stop him.'

'How long away?' Paul asked.

'Ten minutes. Five if you're taking the shortcut I'm taking.'

\---

George is now tied to a chair, still in his hospital gown.

'They're taking a while...' Lin said allowed for George to hear.

'They'll be here and when they are they'll kick your ass.'

'Is that so? Once they arrive they'll have trouble facing my men.'

'Rio will never love you.'

'And why you say that?'

'She will never love a murderer. You and I know that.' George looked at him with hateful eyes.

Eyes still locked on George, Lin says,

'Pasame mi cuchillo y mi cinta.'

The man with Lin went to go get tape and a knife and handed it to Lin.

'Esto te encerrara.' Lin taped George's mouth shut. 

Now, while we wait...' Lin slashed a gash on George's arm.

George's eyes slammed shut and his screams were muffled by the tape. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh shoot! What will happen next?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! This series is almost done y'all!

‘Okay. When we arrive, all of y'all stay behind me and Rio. We'll do all the hard work. ‘ Mick explained.

‘And after this we'll find you guys a way back home. I don't know how, but we will.’ Rio added.

‘How are you going to stop Lin?’ Paul asked.

Rio glued her eyes on the road. ‘We fight…’

The pulled up to the end of the abandoned ally. They got out of the car and crouched down. Rio looked around the corner. George's muffled screams echoed off the brick walls. 

‘What's happening?’ Ringo asked.

‘Remember the plan. No matter how bad it looks you stay behind me and Rio. Ready Ri?’ Mick asked.

Rio clenched her fist. ‘Ready.’

The two ran full speed down the alley. Almost instantly five big men ran towards them to stop them. Lin turned around.’ Ah! Look who finally decided to join me!’

‘Stop this Lin. We don't want to hurt anyone. Let's talk about this.’ Mick raised his hands up in defense.

‘I'm sorry Mick but we all know that's not going to happen. ATTACK THEM!’ Lin yelled.

The five burly men approached the two slowly while the other three beatles looked on. 

‘We got to do something.’ Ringo said.

‘Remember the plan, Rings. I think they got this.’ John said.

They charged. Mick threw up his forearms like an offensive lineman. Mick slipped to the side, pushed the man’s elbow down and away, caught his head, and rolled him into the floor. He straddled the man and punched repeatedly on the man's face. 

Rio was on her feet, watching the muscular man rush throw Mick away in slow motion as the three other men, even more slowly, jumped towards her. The muscular man reached under his shirt and pulled out a knife. Rio did not try to shove the knife away; she rolled her hand under the man’s wrist, drove the man’s arm over and back, and pulled him backward and down. Rio had the knife before the man slammed into the floor, and hit him with the back of the knife on the forehead two hard times.

One of the men put out a nice stiff left, which he planned to follow with a right cross. Mick slipped to the left, but he had lost his balance and fell. The man stepped inside the right cross and got a handful of Mick's hair. Mick pulled his head forward and broke the man's nose with his head. The man still held his hair in one hand, so he got his other hand into his crotch and put Mick's shoulder into him and lifted him off the ground and slammed him down on the ground. He grunted, and went limp. 

‘Mick!’ Rio shouted. Without hesitation she charged towards the man who slammed Mick down. Lin empowered to micromanage every little aspect of Rio’s life, every damn thing done his damn way. And she’s sick of it. She didn’t care if she got hurt in the end. She just wanted Lin gone. But before she did any damage a man got her by the thigh and threw her down.

‘There’s too many! We gotta get in there!’ Paul charged with no hesitation. The other two joined. Paul pulled the man off of Rio and punched his face. John got a knife off the ground and sliced a man’s chest. Ringo already got one guy on the ground. He stepped on his face over and over. 

Lin continued to make multiple small incisions on George’s thighs, all just splitting the skin. He’d then applied the salt. George’s screams were trapped behind the tape. Adrenaline rushed through Rio’s body as she witnessed George’s pain. She didn't know who threw the first punch, but suddenly her fist was slamming into his face while he sunk into Rio’s stomach. Blood pooled in his mouth. They stumbled apart for a brief second to catch their breaths before diving back at each other.   
Rio dodged his fist and came up with her own; for a brief instant, his hazel eyes widened before he managed to tilt his head back and slam it into hers. She threw a sloppy kick.  
‘¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?’ He smirked infuriatingly at her. She growled and threw herself at him, stabbing his abdomen, but not too deep.  
His blood poured into her hands as determination and anger slipped away.  
There is blood on her knuckles and a bruise above her right eye. She limped over to George. He was really weak. Couldn’t even hold his head up. They say they'll be hell to pay, but Rio got what she wanted. He's safe. The victory is hers. She cut the rope off and carefully peeled the tape away from George’s mouth. He blinked twice.  
‘Rio? Y-you were so badass…thank you. Thank you for saving me.’ George whispered.  
‘Save your strength, we gotta take you home. We gotta take you back to 1965.’


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas the end! I am SO sorry it took this long! Life happened really fast. But I must finish what I started, thank you for reading! To repay y'all an epilogue will be posted shortly. :)

Rio had no idea how she was going to send them back, but she did have hope. She turned to Mick, he was driving. Silent. The whole car was silent.

‘Any ideas?’

‘No ideas in this brain.’

Rio thought harder. ‘You guys said there was a man that lead you to a hole?’

‘That’s right.’ Josh said.

‘Maybe if we go to that place, there could be a person there to bring you guys back. It’s a stretch but it’s worth a shot right?’

‘We’ll try anything to go back to be honest.’ Paul shrugged.

‘Yeah, I miss my drum set.’ Ringo looked down at his lap. George didn’t say anything.

‘Where’s the place, the place where you met the old guy?’ Rio asked.

‘Uhh, the old hotel was in a place with a bunch of buildings, it was bright, and cars were honking.’ John said

‘Manhattan.’ Rio and Mick said in unison. 

‘Times square, that’s like 30-ish minutes away. It won’t be long. You guys okay? I forgot to ask when we got to the car.’

‘We should be asking you guys that question, you guys took a beating!’ Paul exclaimed.

‘Nah we’re okay.’ Mick focused on the road.

‘What’s gonna happen?’ George finally asked. ‘What’s gonna happen if we do find the hole and go back? What’s gonna happen to you two? Cops might be after you two!’

Rio looked back at the scared boy. ‘Whatever happens, we’ll deal with it.’

‘I don’t think we were worth all this pain…’

‘Dude the past year I had with you guys has been the best year I had in years! I’ll never experience this ever again. I want y’all to know that you guys were worth every second of my time with you. I feel like I taught you much, Mick won’t admit it but he’ll miss you guys. So will I.’

‘Rio! You’re gonna make me cry!’ John shouted, shielding his eyes.

‘I already am!’ Mick sniffled.

Ringo smiled and put his arm around George. 

‘How ‘bout some music?’ Paul asked.

Mick pressed a random station on the radio.

_**‘Let’s bring it back! Here’s some Beatles with All My Loving! “Close your eyes and I’ll kiss you,”** _

' _Tomorrow i'll miss you!_ ' John sang. 'Take it away Paul!'

' _Remember I'll always be true_. George!'

' _And then while I'm away_. Rings!'

' _I'll write home everyday_...Mick!'

Eyes still focused on the road he sings, ‘ _And I’ll send all my loving,_ ’ Mick points to Rio.

‘ _To you…_ ’

They were in Manhattan now and they pulled over in a parking garage. They looked a little weird because George was still in his hospital gown, covered in cuts.

‘The old hotel was across a shoe shop I remember. I was sitting next to that building.’ Paul said.

‘Great, we’ll just go there then.’ Mick began to speed walk over to that direction. The rest followed. And like magic the sam old man was sitting at the same place.

‘Hey you!’ John shouted.

The old man stirred awake. He squinted at him. ‘Enjoyed your stay? Want to go back?’

‘Just lead us back!’ John shouted again.

‘Fine, fine.’ He stood up.

‘What, no gun this time?’ Ringo said.

‘We’re in broad daylight, I may be old but I’m not stupid.’ He lead the way, back to the hole.

Once at the hole the old man said. ‘You can’t go back again, you’ll eventually forget about everything that has happened, sorry to say. Say your goodbyes.’ He waved us off.

‘Once they jump into the hole they won’t even remember us?’ Mick said to himself.

‘Don’t think that way. You two will always be in my heart. I’ll always remember 2020, and some of 2021.’ George chuckled and hugged Mick and Rio. So did Paul John and Ringo.

‘Lads, can I have a second with Rio?’ George said to the others. They all nodded and backed away.

George sighed and took Rio’s hands. ‘I don’t know what to say… I’m gonna miss you so much.’

Rio smiled. ‘And I to you… You’ll always be my favorite Beatle.’

‘Will you tell Harrison he’s a good boy for me?’

Rio laughed. ‘I will.’

‘Rio?’

‘George?’

‘I’m going to kiss you now…’

‘Okay…’

And so they did, only for a couple of seconds.

‘Alright, alright get in the hole already!’ The old man shouted.

‘Rio before I go, please reconnect with your dad. He’s the only one you got left. You’ll regret it if you don’t.’

‘I’ll try.’ 

And with that one by one all The Beatles clasped hands and screamed as they fell down the hole again.

They all saw light and landed in a thud. They didn't know where they were. But it stunk, again. Rats scurried across the floor, again. They all got up and brushed themselves off, again. They were all in their suits again. They climbed up the latter, again and John pushed the big circle off and they all got out the hole. John ran to a man.

‘Sir, what’s the date?’

‘October 9, 1965’ He brushed off John off.

‘Happy Birthday John.’ Paul said.

‘Lads look!’ Ringo pointed at the Feuilles Hotel.

‘Look…’ George looked behind him and the rest looked down with him. The hole they just climbed out of, was gone.


	14. Epilouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised an epilogue didn't I? :)

**Epilogue**

**1999**

George went all the way to New York to reunite with Paul and see a live show. He had some time to spare for he went to a garden shop down the street from his hotel. He should get his flowers, he didn’t know which one though.

Once he was in he went straight to the flowers in display. Behind his has a father, he’s guessing, educating his daughter about some flowers.

‘Dad, aren't we here for shovels?’ The kid asked.

‘Yes, darling but you never know when you're going to need your flower knowledge.’ 

The kid laughed. The Dad must know things about flowers since George can't pick between  Chrysanthemums or Cyclamens. 

George tapped his shoulder, he turned around. ‘Excuse me sir, I can’t decide, Chrysanthemums or Cyclamens?’ 

The Kid gasped. ‘Definitely the Chrysanthemums!’

‘I was thinking the same thing.’ George smiled down at the girl. She scrambled to get her sharpie and her pink ukulele out of her backpack.

‘Please, Mr. Harrison, will you please sign my ukulele?’

‘Of course, Rio.’

The girl gasped. 'How do you know my name?'

As he was signing it he said to the girl, ‘You just look like a Rio. Are you bit young to know who I am?’

The girl said, ‘You're never too young to know George Harrison!’

He laughed and looked to her dad and said ‘You've got a funny daughter.’

The Dad said ‘I sure do, what brings you to New York?’ 

George said ‘I'm here to see a friend.’ He went to pay for his flowers. He was making his way out.

The girl said ‘Goodbye!’

George looks back at the smiling girl.  _ That was so long ago, she looks so young then. _ He thought. George smiled back and waved. 

-

 

**2037**

After The Beatles jumped in the hole, Rio and Mick were questioned by the police regarding the whole ‘Lin’ situation. They weren't charged anything. Lin and his guys were put in jail for life because the cops don’t know what happened to the “missing patient”. 

They finished college and graduated. They began dating each other and got married by 2022. By 2023 they had their first kid George and by 2025 they had a girl and named her Chrysanthemum.  The kids are 13 and 11. Rio still holds onto the key chain of a mini pink ukulele George gave her long ago. Some days the kids ask who he was, and she promises to tell them who he was once they are older. Rio reconnected with her father just what George wanted and they're doing fine.


End file.
